custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Marine Crusader
Marine Crusader is a Mark-VIII Jaeger.It was deployed to initially protect the Indian subcontinent from Kaiju attacks. It's claim-to-fame is that it took on 2 Category 6s at the same time,in its maiden battle.It's piloted by Abhiram Saran(right-hemisphere) and Harsha Prakash(left-hemisphere).Harsha died in combat while battling Zulu Bravo and so, Abhiram had to finish Zulu while solo-piloting the Jaeger. He manages to do so, even though Zulu uses its long range EMP thrice. A week after the Battle of the Pacific Breach, recruit posters for Marine Crusader were put up. Two years later, a candidate was found.After a month of trials, Gurunathan S qualified for the main course. He manages to successfully drift with Abhiram without getting a seizure. = ''Construction:-'' Marine Crusader was constructed at the Chennai Shatterdome on the south coast of India. The estimated cost of this Jaeger was around 720 billion USD(43200 billion rupees)The funds for this Jaeger came from the illegal purses of the Indian politicians, who were later arrested for their deeds. It was modelled on the Mark-5 Jaeger,Striker Eureka. They both have the AKM Chest Launcher and the Sting Blades. However, MC also has two Ion Cannons and a couple of saw blades. Marine Crusader also had an upgrade after a few years. The forearms were changed from heavy to lightweight to have speed on their side. ''Battle History:-'' Marine Crusader took down a total of 76 Kaiju in the Second Kaiju War. The Yaeger first mission is to defend the coast of Java from an unknown category 6. It also later became the first Jaeger whose pilots had drunk the immortality serum, which regenerates dead cells so that you can't die due to old age.You can die only in combat. and therefore, the Mark-VIII participated in the Third Kaiju War as well,where it was the sole survivor and killed the most Kaiju,112.The total Kaiju killed by the Jaeger tally up to 188 ''The Battle of the Pacific Breach:-'' In the year 2178,in January, the Precursors had seen enough of their creations go waste in front of the Jaegers. They had a choice between leaving the Earth as a target or sending in everything, including themselves.They chose the latter. 28th July 2178 will be remembered by every human being as D-Day. 187 Kaiju emerged from the Pacific Breach,along with the Precursors,who had earlier sealed all the other Breaches. This led to widespread panic among the Jaegers, most of whom were stationed in the Atlantic or the Arctic. Of the 211 Jaegers still functional at that time, only 57 were present in the Indian and Western Pacific Ocean. 18 more Jaegers joined them from the East Pacific, but by then the Kaiju Army had taken out 22 Jaegers while losing only 19 Category 4s. Marine Crusader was the only Jaeger who actually looked like a threat to the Precursors, as it had easily overpowered one of them, before the others arrived and forced MC to retreat. By September, all the remaining Jaegers had arrived at the battle scene, and only Marine Crusader was left from the initial 57. It had also taken down 45 of the total 77 Kaijus killed by the Jaegers. The PPDC decided to send all the nukes on the planet to counter the K.A.(Kaiju Army), but when they did, they simply just weakened the K.A. , for the Category 8 and 9s were the only ones left. All the Category 6 and 7s had been taken down by Marine Crusader and the first line of defense( the first 57 Jaegers), and nukes had no effect on the remaining Kaiju. Fast forward to November 22nd, and the battle looks one sided. 8 Jaegers are left, to counter 19 Kaiju and the Precursors. The survivors,Marine Crusader,Valcary,The Harbringer,Ascendant Justice,Sigma Arctic,Leatherneck Omega,Delta Blue and Eaglewing, prepare for the finale, as they get ready to face the K.A. The battle takes place just outside the Breach, similar to Operation Breachfall from the First Kaiju War. Valcary is taken down by a Category 9, who chops of the Conn-Pod with the help of a sword they raided from a destroyed Jaeger. The pilots survive, but the Jaeger is destroyed. Sigma Arctic and Leatherneck Omega both take down 4 Kaiju and then go to assist Marine Crusader,Ascendant Justice and The Harbringer in battling the Precursors. Delta Blue and Eaglewing are ambushed by 11 Kaiju and are subsequently destroyed. Marine Crusader manages to kill a Precursor by first inserting its Sting Blades into his head and then sending shock waves to kill the brain of the Precursor. MC and Sigma Arctic leave the battle to take on the Category 8 and 9s, when The Harbringer is destroyed by an acid blast created by a Precursor. MC and Sigma manage to kill all Kaijus, at the expense of Sigma's left arm and right leg.The two then rejoin Ascendant Justice and Leatherneck Omega, who are waging a losing battle against 9 Precursors. Ascendant Justice then detonates its plasma reactor to give the other three Jaegers a chance to end the Kaiju Threat once and for all. In the process, it kills 5 Precursors.This prompts the rest to retreat. Sigma Arctic is fully repaired by November 28th, and the three survivors leave for the final battle. In the battle Marine Crusader takes out 2 Precursors by sending a 300000000 volt shock to their brains through its Sting Blades. Sigma and Omega double team another Precursor. However, the final one calls for aid through the Breach, and in response a Category 10 Kaiju appears,the first ever to be seen. He turns Omega into scrap metal while Sigma takes down the last Precursor, as 'An act of valour that ended the Kaiju War'. MC and Sigma then face the Category 10, but Sigma is critically wounded, as the Kaiju tears into its core. The pilots of Sigma Arcitc then request MC to go out of range of their unstable core which detonates immediately after MC is out of the blast zone, killing the Kaiju, though MC's pilots suspect that Sigma might have done a willing sacrifice to save the planet. Thus ended the Kaiju War, once and for all. ''The Battle against Zulu Bravo :-'' On the way back to the Shatterdome, MC is stopped by Zulu Bravo,the Jaeger whose pilots died in battle but now are a part of the Jaeger and hunt down other Jaegers as revenge for the ones who betrayed them.Zulu engages MC in a duel to the death.Zulu fires its EMP thrice, critically damaging the left arm, and therefore causing Harsha permanent damage. Zulu then proceeds to use its knives to pierce then Conn-Pod of MC, and kills Harsha by ripping out his seat and flinging it into the ocean. Abhiram finishes the fight solo and somehow manages to activate the AKM-Chest Launcher, even though there is only one pilot.Before Zulu can fire the EMP again, the AKMs blast into its chest,face and torso, which results in its imminent destruction, and the end of its pliots' lives. Thus, Marine Crusader was the last Jaeger left in service before some of the retired ones came back and is still, searching for a co-pilot for Abhiram Saran. He finally got his co-pilot after 2 years,namely,Gurunathan S. Category:Jaegers Category:Mark-7 Category:Article stubs